User talk:Patrick.cesare
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Gokai Changes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Film Plot Your Gavan/Gokai edit was reverted man. Sorry. Thing is, we've all read that in the forums and it's by a guy who's seen it in Japan. Which is cool. But is he you? Or did he let you source his statement? We'd like some sort of confirmation before you could post something this major. Hope you understand. Just doin' this to ensure that the wiki has solid info.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 13:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Rankpadding I've noticed that quite a few edits of yours have been undone by you as well, seeing as what you had just put did not match up with the content of the page. What I ask is that you think before you post, things like "Do I have the right picture?" and "Am I on the right page?". What you have been doing just makes a larger hassel for admins with several pages of no changes to look at. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 01:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I see you've been rankpadding. Do it again and I take away your username so you'll have to start over. !- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 13:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Thanks for the fixes. Quick request. Please make sure that if you encounter pages with no article headers to include them there, thanks. Example of styling is (for say, Samurai).- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :You're still skipping article headers. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:46, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Italian Opening Go ahead and add it. There's no harm in it. I can't guarantee its permanence though, since this is an English-language wiki. Somewhere down the line, other users may see it as irreleavant and remove it. I couldn't find an Italian wiki for PR. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 17:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :You need the replace the video please, the current one says embedding disabled. Digifiend 21:21, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Image names Please give your images meaningful names. That means a name that matches what it's called on TV. Since Goseiger hasn't been adapted yet, their mecha should not be referred to as Megazords. For example, you should've called File:Knight Tribe Megazord.jpg GroundGoseiGreat.jpg, as that's the official name of the mecha. Also, please don't place your image code in the middle of a sentence, it can break the page layout if you're not careful. Digifiend 23:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Two things. One, like they said name your images correctly or they run the risk of being deleted. Two, if there are "real" images floating around somewhere, we don't use toys, cuz they can get deleted in favor of "real" images when we find them. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 23:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC)